prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Seth Rollins
Colby Lopez (Buffalo, 28 de maio de 1986) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue Tyler Black. Trabalha para a WWE onde é conhecido como Seth Rollins.Antes de assinar com a WWE, Lopez lutou como Tyler Black para a Ring of Honor (ROH), onde ele venceu oCampeonato Mundial da ROH uma vez e o Campeonato Mundial de Duplas da ROH duas vezes (com Jimmy Jacobs), sendo também o vencedor da edição de 2009 do torneio Survival of the Fittest. Ele também lutou por váriaspromoções independentes incluindo a Full Impact Pro (FIP), onde ele foi uma vez FIP World Heavyweight Champion, e a Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), onde ele foi uma vez Campeão Mundial de Duplas da PWG (também com Jacobs). Junto com CM Punk e Daniel Bryan, Rollins é um dos três únicos homens que se tornaram campeão mundial na WWE e na ROH. Carreira *Circuito independente (2003–2009) *Ring of Honor (2007-2010) :*The Age of the Fall (2007–2009) :*ROH World Champion (2009–2010) *World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE (2010-presente) :*Território de treinamento (2010–2013) :*The Shield (2012–2014) :*The Authority; sozinho (2014–2015) :*WWE World Heavyweight Champion (2015) No wrestling thumb|right|200px|No circuito independente, Tyker Black *'Finishing moves' **''Phoenix Splash'' (Corkscrew 450° splash) **''God's Last Gift'' / Small Package Driver (Fisherman DDT) **''Paroxysm'' (Twisting inverted brainbuster or a twisting lifting inverted DDT) **Superkick, normalmente precedido de uma turnbuckle powerbomb *'Signature moves' **Belly to back suplex lifted e seguido de um reverse STO **Diving splash **Inverted hurricanrana **Múltiplas variações de kick ***Big boot ***Drop ***Jumping corkscrew roundhouse **Running shooting star press **Springboard clothesline **Standing moonsault **Fireman's carry facebuster *'Com Jimmy Jacobs' **Backbreaker rack por Black seguido de um senton por Jacobs **Doomsday Rana **Powerbomb (Black) / Contra Code (Jacobs) combinação *'Managers' **Lacey **Rain **Allison Wonderland **Mr. Milo Beasley *'Tema de entrada' **""Fixation On The Darkness" por Killswitch Engage (FIP) **"The End Of Heartache" por Killswitch Engage **"The Haunted" por Walls Of Jericho (ROH) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' :*AIW Intense Division Championship (1 vez) *'All-American Wrestling' :*AAW Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) :*AAW Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Marek Brave (1) e Jimmy Jacobs (1) *'Florida Championship Wrestling' :*FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Richie Steamboat *'Full Impact Pro' :*FIP World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Mr. Chainsaw Productions Wrestling' :*MCPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Midwest' :*NWA Midwest Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Marek Brave *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' :*PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Jimmy Jacobs *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição 1''' entre 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2015 e 2019. *Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Championship (1 vez) :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Jimmy Jacobs :*Survival Of The Fittest (2009) *'WWE' :*NXT Championship (1 vez, '''Primeiro') :*WWE (Raw) Tag Team Championship (6 vezes) - com Roman Reigns (1), Dean Ambrose (2), Jason Jordan (1), Braun Strowman (1) e Buddy Murphy (1) :*WWE Championship (2 vezes) :*Money in the Bank (2014) :*WWE United States Championship (1 vez) :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 vezes) :*29.º Triple Crown Champion :*Royal Rumble (2019) :*WWE Universal Championship (2 vezes) :*11°/15º Grand Slam Champion Ligações externas *Perfil no CAGEMATCH en:Seth Rollins Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos